Demon Realm
The Demon Realm (魔界, Makai), also called Demon World, is located at the very tip of the universe in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. It is described as a physical plane opposite of the known universe. Overview The Demon Realm is home to most of the Demon race, who are led by a Makaioshin, the evil equivalent of a Kaioshin. Not much is said about the realm in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, other than the fact that it was once ruled by Dabura (who is presumably a Makaioshin, but this is never confirmed, since the term "Makaioshin" was revealed in the Super Perfect Guide, which was released years after the end of Dragon Ball Z). The Demon Realm also acts as a hideout for mages such as Bibidi and his doppelganger Babidi.Dragon Ball Full Color: Majin Buu Arc Q&As In Dragon Ball, Shula, another King of the Demon World, managed to open a giant entrance to the Demon Realm on Earth and kept it open for a while by wedging his cursed sword in its door. Goku managed to save Princess Misa, who had been kidnapped and taken to the Demon Realm by Shula. Then, Goku pulled out Shula's sword and closed off the entrance to Demon World. In Dragon Ball Z, when Babidi asks Dabura if he has any preferences on which planet he wants to fight Dabura responds "Perhaps a planet similar to this one. I don't want unfair advantages."Dragon Ball Z episode 226, "Pay to Win" The area they are transported is called Demon World in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Known residents *Makaioshins *Makaios *Demons – The primary race who inhabit the Demon Realm. **Dabura – Originally King, but taken away after falling into Babidi's spell. He is killed by Majin Buu in Age 774. **Shula – Referred to as King during his appearance in Dragon Ball. **Melee – Shula's minion. **Gola – Shula's minion. **Janemba – Janemba's profile in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury states that he was once an organized crime boss in the Demon Realm. **Mira – An artificial demon created from the DNA of various masters. Succeeded his brother-in-law Dabura as King. Towa's husband and father of their son Fu. **Towa – A female scientist from the Demon World who created the artificial demon Mira to be the Ultimate Warrior. Mira's Wife and the mother of their son Fu. **Fu - The male offspring of the Demon Scientist Towa and the artificial demon Mira. **Demigra – The Demon God, originally from Demon Realm he left from there in 75 Million Before Age, to attack the Time Nest in an attempt to steal Tokitoki and gain power over time and space in order to takeover time itself, but was stopped by the Supreme Kai of Time who sealed him inside the Crack of Time. *Mages **Bibidi – One of the most powerful mages. **Babidi – Bibidi's doppelgänger/"son". Trivia *In Japanese Buddhism, the realm of demons is called Makyo (lit. "Demon's Cave") like the planet of Garlic Jr.'s ancestors in the series. *Lucifer, Shula, Dabura are all said to be the King of the Demon Realm, which possibly means that they are Makaio or Makaioshin. *The area Dabura and the Z Fighters are transported looks strikingly similar to the planet where Babidi recruits Dabura seen in a flashback in "Eighteen Unmasks". Gallery ClosedDemonDoor.png DemonStatue.png DemonStatues1.png DemonStatues2.png DemonRing.png Gola2.png DabraFlashback1.png|The planet where Babidi found Dabura Demon Realm.JPG|Demon Realm's environment seen briefly in the GDM3 trailer of Dragon Ball Heroes References Category:Places in the universe Category:Locations in Other World Category:Planets Category:Demons Category:Dimensions